Bad Blood
by TammytheYammy
Summary: -Septiplier- Based on Taylor Swift's "Bad Blood". Enjoy!


_"Cause baby, now we got bad blood."_

Mark, or rather known as Agent Crash, lay sprawled on the broken car that he'd landed on after his best friend - Aaron, or, Agent Zoom - had pushed him out the window. He was bleeding, most definitely. They were supposed to pull off that heist together, what had happened?

Was it what he said about Agent Emerald? Or rather, Sean?

 _"You know it used to be mad love."_

He had been transported back to the secret base, where he was to be healed and prepped for battle after Zoom had betrayed them. He'd be selecting a team of his own, and leading them out to fight Zoom's new squad.

 _"So take a look what you've done."_

His first training mission was with Emerald - obviously. His tactics were speed, agility and stealth. A surprising combination for anyone who personally knew him; he was always the loud one in the room.

 _"Cause baby, now we got bad blood,"_

Mark looked around, trying to catch any glimpse of the Irish wonder, but caught none. He yelped as he was tackled to the ground by an unknown force. "Jeez, shut up ya big baby. It's just me."

 _"Hey!"_

With a sigh, Mark got free from Sean's hold - though they both knew the Irishman let him go. "I'd love t'come along wit'cha, if ye'd let me, Crash." Sean said, cracking a smile. It was no secret that the two Agents simply adored each other.

 _"Did you have to do this?"_

The taller man grinned. "I'd love to have you, Emerald." He said honestly. "But are you sure you want to go up against Zoom?"

"Hell yeah! He threw ye out a fookin' window, I'm game t'fight him!" Sean practically screamed.

"Alright then," Mark nodded. "You can come."

 _"I was thinkin' that you could be trusted."_

The next training exercise was with Felix - or rather, Agent Fist. Despite his name, he wasn't just about hand-to-hand combat. He was more about balance than anything, and spontaneity.

Mark bounced on his toes, ready to brawl. Felix swung, and he dodged. He didn't expect the kick to the back of his knees. "Shit-" Was all Mark managed to say before he hit the ground.

 _"Did you have to ruin,"_

Felix laughed as he pulled the American up. "Damn, man. You need to work on your speed." He chuckled, grinning.

"Yeah, I do." Mark grinned, "But anyway, how would you feel about joining Jack and I in taking down Aaron - or rather, Zoom?"

Nodding, Felix weighed the options. If he didn't go, someone else would take that spot. If he did, he could die. "Ah, well. I do have Marzia and the pugs to take care of, but..." He grinned, "What's life without a little action, am I right?"

Mark nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Fist."

 _"What was shining? Now it's all rusted."_

As Mark led Fist and Emerald down the halls, he nodded in respect to agents Who and Whiplash. Both good agents with their own sets of skills, but not the ones he was looking for.

 _"Did you have to hit me?"_

Gulping, Mark entered the arena with Agent Swarm, or rather, Wade. His tactics involved the use of the technology the agency had developed, allowing him to replicate himself during battle and outnumber/overpower the opponent.

"Crash, just because we're old buds, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." Wade grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Swarm." Mark chuckled as Wade began to multiply.

 _"Where I'm weak? Baby I couldn't breathe."_

Wade quickly overpowered Mark, which much to the dismay of the half-Korean, just stroked Wade's ego even more. "Oh YEAH!" Wade yelled, pumping his fists as his copies disappeared. "I just beat _Mark!_ Nothing gets more awesome than that!"

Mark laughed, rubbing his now sore arm. "Alright, geez. Calm down, Swarm. You're not the only one to have beat me today."

 _"And rub it in so deep."_

A sad look crossed Wade's face for a moment, but it soon disappeared. "Whatever. Now c'mon! Let's go kick Zoom's ass!"

"Really?" Mark looked at Wade, somewhat surprised. "I'd have thought you wouldn't want to come, considering you two were pretty close."

"Yeah, well, the two of us are closer." Wade grinned, hugging the shorter man. Mark, pretending to be uncomfortable pushed away, but soon started laughing with his giant of a friend.

 _"Salt in the wound like you're laughin' right at me."_

Mark continued walking down the halls, giving nods of respect to other agents as well, such as agents Ire and Crush.

A look of determination was settling on Mark's face as he reached Bob's arena - or rather, Agent Wild's arena. He walked in, a smirk on his face. "Hey, Wild." He called, glancing at Sean and winking. "How'd you like to join my team to kick Zoom's ass for betraying me, and the agency?"

 _"Oh, it's so sad to,"_

A hearty laugh was heard from all around, making Wade crack a smile. "I'll take that as a yes, then?" Mark inquired, looking around.

"Yeah, Crash, it's a yes." Bob came out, carrying a small cat. "But on one condition; this better not be a regular thing."

Nodding, Mark rolled his eyes. "Of course, Wild." He sighed, "I was HOPING it could be somewhat like old times, y'know? But apparently not."

Bob just laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just joking with you, Crash."

 _"Think about the good times,"_

Grinning, Mark nodded. "Good, so that means we'll be doing missions together all the time." Mark laughed as he saw Bob's face scrunch up in annoyance, before the two friends started laughing, somewhat uncontrollably.

"I don't know about doing missions with you," Bob joked, "But I'd DEFINITELY go for some with Emerald." Bob grinned, unknowing that he'd struck a nerve.

Mark forced an awkward laugh. "Haha, good one, Wild.." Bob recognized the discomfort on the smaller man's face, and he cleared his throat, "Though, maybe I'll just stick with Swarm." He bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that would lighten up Mark's mood.

It didn't do much, but it certainly helped Mark relax a little bit.

 _"You and I."_

Mark trailed out, walking ahead of everyone. It didn't take long for Sean to catch up with him though. "Yo, Crash, the fuck? You were just laughin' yer asses off, when suddenly everything got super quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded. "I'm just feeling a little awkward from one of Wild's jokes. It happens. Like with you and Fist." Sean nodded; understanding completely.

"He made a comment on somethin' that's a wee bit sensitive to ye. Happens all the time." Sean assured, grinning. "Ye'll be back t'bein' great friends in no time!"

"I hope you're right.." Mark whispered.

"Of course I'm right!" Sean laughed, "When am I not?"

 _"Cause baby, now we got bad blood."_

Mark made a face like he was about to start listing off a bunch of times when Sean had been wrong. "Oh, I dunno.." He drawled, earning a shove from the Irishman.

"Oh, shut up, Crash. It's a rhetorical question and you know it!" Sean laughed, a giant grin plastered on his face.

Just as Mark was about to reply, he found himself in front of another fairly tall man - Ken, or Agent Polar. "So," Ken smirked, "I hear you're goin' out to fight Zoom. And it appears you've only got 5 members of your team so far."

"Yeah..?" Mark inquired, staring up at the bearded man.

"Well, I'll gladly come with you. You could use the extra muscle." Ken grinned at Felix, who was looking excited.

 _"You know it used to be mad love."_

"YEAH!" Felix shouted, "You should let him come! Polar's a great fighter."

Sean nodded in agreement. "I've not fought against him m'self, but, he can hold his own against Fist, which isn't very easy."

Sighing, Mark looked at the others, before returning his gaze to Ken. "Alright," Mark stuck his hand out to shake the bearded man's hand, "Welcome aboard."

 _"So take a look what you've done."_

Mark and his team were training daily, learning each others moves, tricks, and even making some new ones. They were learning how to work like a team. Agent Script, or Tom, had even been helping them learn some tactics with guns, though some were picking it up faster than others.

 _"Cause baby, now we got bad blood,"_

Technology expert, James, or Agent Nova, had been teaching Sean specifically some tricks for out in the field to help with his stealth - not that he needed it.

Almost everyone in the agency was pitching in to help track down and defeat Aaron, since he'd went rogue.

Minx, or Whiplash, had been sent out to trace his steps and try to locate him. Cry, or Who, had been put in charge of coordination.

 _"Hey!"_

Sean and Mark had also been working on some incredible tag-team attacks, which put the ones Aaron had helped develop with Mark to shame. This only lead to them becoming even closer. And at this point, perhaps one could call them 'best friends'.

 _"Now we got problems,"_

Snickering, Sean bounced off of Mark's shoulders, rolling into the bushes ahead of them. "Hey, Crash, why aren't we allowed t'know each other's names?" He questioned as they continued training.

"Well," Mark started, "I'm not exactly sure. I think it's so that if someone leaves or retires, they can retire in peace and not have to worry about being tracked down."

"But that's stupid!" Sean made a face, "I want to be able to tell you my real name, you're pretty much the best friend I've ever had."

 _"And I don't think we can solve 'em."_

Mark sighed, "Emerald, I wish I could tell you my name too. But I can't, and neither can you." He felt bad saying that, but they both knew it was true. They wouldn't be permitted to have a relationship outside of work.

"Bullshit." Sean glared, then grinned. Sticking his hand out for Mark to shake, he beamed. "Nice t'meet you. My name's Sean McLoughlin. But you can call me Jack; everyone else I know does!"

Letting out a small sigh of defeat, Mark took the Irishman's hand and shook it. "Mark Fischbach."

 _"You made a really deep cut,"_

"Fish-back?" Sean questioned. "That's a really weird last name, Mark."

"No, _Fischbach_." Mark corrected, "F-i-s-c-h-b-a-c-h."

"Ooohhh.." Sean nodded. "I get it!" He gave a goofy grin, "You're part German, aren't'cha?"

"..Yeah, actually. How'd you know?"

"Well, they don't just keep me around for my gorgeous features, Mark." Sean joked, earning a playful shove from the other male.

 _"And baby, now we got bad blood,"_

About a week had passed since the team had formed, and they'd marked out a location were they would find Zoom. Felix and Mark were discussing a plan when Sean entered the room.

"Hey, Crash, Fist. Whattup?" He grinned, sliding in next to Mark.

Felix gave Mark a look of 'have you fucked yet,' to which Mark just shook his head. "We're just discussing the plan, Emerald." Felix smiled, showing the smaller Irishman his notes.

 _"Hey!"_

"It's not bad." Sean admitted.

Mark grinned, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," Mark smirked, "That was _my_ plan."

 _"Did you think we'd be fine?"_

Sean's jaw dropped. "No WAY, Crash."

"Yes way!" Mark snickered at the look Sean wore. "Anyway, Emerald, you and I'll be tag-teaming Zoom. Do you think you can handle that?"

Laughing, Sean waved the remark away. "Of course I can! What'd'ye take me for?"

"I take you for my best friend in this joint." Mark raised an eyebrow at the cocky Irishman.

"True that." Sean grinned, high-fiving Mark.

 _"Still got scars on my back from your knife."_

Felix simply watched the display in front of him, smirking. "Would you two just fuck already?" He joked, not expecting the blush on Mark's face, nor the grin on Sean's face.

"Oh, so ye think I'm here t'make ye some gay porn, eh, Fist?" Sean joked.

"Wh- NO!" Felix played along, making Mark bury his face in his hands. The other two simply laughed as Mark shook his head in embarrassment.

 _"So don't think it's in the past;"_

As the laughter died down, Mark looked up to see Sean staring at him. "Hey, lighten up, Crash. We're just messin' wit'ch'ye."

Clearing his throat, Mark just nodded as he turned his attention back to the plan. _'Jeez,'_ Mark mumbled to himself, _'Sean really is oblivious, isn't he?'_

 _"These kinds of wounds, they last and they last."_

It was a long trip to where they were supposed to meet Zoom - and honestly, not everyone was as prepared as they thought. They still trained on the way, constantly staying active. At least, most of them were.

 _"Now, did you think it all through?"_

Mark heard sniffling from Sean's room, so he knocked on the door. a quiet "come in" was the only response, so he did. And he was shocked at the scene before him.

Sean was wrapped in a blanket in the corner, barely able to hold in tears. "Sean?" Mark whisper-shouted as he closed the door, walking over to the Irishman. "What happened?"

The Irishman wiped his eyes. "Sh-she broke up with me." He croaked. "My girlfriend. Because I'm not around enough.."

Wrapping Sean in a hug, Mark sighed. "I've had that before.." He tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest, knowing that he probably had no shot with the adorable Irishman.

"It's never easy. But the way I've always coped is by wrapping myself up in work." Mark supplied. "Maybe we could try that?"

"Y-Yeah.." Sean stuttered, "Okay."

 _"All these things will catch up to you."_

After Mark's suggestion, Sean trained twice as hard as before, maybe even thrice. He was constantly besting everyone, which was starting to get on the others' nerves.

"Seriously," Wade whispered to Bob, unaware of Sean passing by the door. "He's out of control. I mean, I get he's powerful, but does he have to rub it in ALL THE TIME?"

"I understand what you're saying, Swarm," Bob responded, "But you've gotta cut him some slack. He's probably just trying to impress Crash; Since he probably wasn't even the original person Crash had wanted on the team."

 _"And time will heal, but this won't."_

Sean had to fight the urge to stomp in there and tell them what-for, but as he continued, he couldn't hep but feel they were right. He probably wasn't the person Mark had originally planned on taking.

He stopped outside of Mark's door as he heard talking.

 _"So if you're coming my way;"_

"Crash, you can't seriously like him;" He heard a glitchy voice. It sounded like Agent Ire; which made Sean's heart sink.

"Well, I do. He's really nice and.. Well.." Mark trailed off for a little bit, "Really cute."

A static-y sigh was audible, and Sean could tell Ire was shaking his head. "Well, Crash, you'll be super disappointed. He's not gay. Nor is he bi."

"I-I know," Mark sounded slightly hurt, "But I can't help it." Another sigh. "I'll let you go now. You have things you need to do; and I have a team to train."

"Alright, Crash. But I'm warning you."

"I know." Mark said again as something clicked off.

 _"Just don't."_

The door opened, revealing a very tired-looking Mark. His eyes were slightly read, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Sean. "S-Sean? What are you doing here?!"

Sean flinched slightly, but forced a smile. "I-I was coming to get you. W-We ha-have training, right?"

Mark's expression fell slightly, but He too forced a smile. "Yeah.. We do. C'mon."

 _"Oh, it's so sad to,"_

"Alright, troops!" Mark's voice boomed. He still looked tired, but he was hiding it very well. "You know the drill. Pair up! Wild with Swarm, Fist with Polar. Emerald, you're with me."

Everyone looked slightly shocked, especially Sean. Mark had never paired up with the Irishman, and they were curious to see who would win.

"A-Are you sure, Crash?" Wild laughed awkwardly, "You can barely handle fighting Swarm, and Emerald beats him every time!"

Sean quickly turned to Bob, an angry look on his face. "Oh, because every FOCKIN' TIME I BEAT SOMEONE, IT'S A GODDAMN MOMENTOUS OCCASION! And I don't fuckin' gloat about it, so you can shove that back up yer arse where ye got it! I heard you two talkin' earlier!"

Bob and Wade gulped as thy looked at Sean. "E-Emerald, w-we didn't mean-"

"DON'T PLAY THE 'I DIDN'T MEAN IT' CARD, YE BASTARDS. 'He doesn't have t'rub it in all the time.'? 'He's probably just tryin' t'impress Crash.'? 'He probably wasn't the original person Crash had wanted on the team.'? DO ANY OF THOSE STATEMENTS RING A BELL?" Sean screamed. "I'll have ye know that my girlfriend just dumped me for another man, since, he could spend time with her and I COULDN'T. Crash suggested I focus all my energy into the training, SO I HAVE."

"Emerald we-"

"Didn't know? No shit. We're not supposed to know each-other's personal lives. I've been VERY careful not t'let anyone know! Crash is the ONLY PERSON I ACTUALLY TRUST. And I was STARTING to think I could trust you guys; but no! Ye bastards couldn't just accept the fact that I'm a little bit better than you at something! So FUCK YOU."

Mark put his hand on the Irishman's shoulder. "C'mon, Emerald. Let's go train, okay? You know I wanted you on the team. Don't listen to a word they say."

The Irishman nodded, and walked away with Mark, leaving Bob and Wade shaking, and Felix and Ken laughing their asses off.

 _"Think about the good times,"_

"YOU GUYS JUST GOT ROASTED!" Ken shrieked, falling on his knees, he was laughing so hard.

Bob and Wade didn't even respond. They just stood there, shaking.

 _"You and I."_

Sean took a deep breath as he felt the transport stop. The had finally made it. It was finally time to stop Aaron, and recover what he'd stolen.

He looked at Mark, who was staring at his thumbs. He seemed nervous, and for good reason.

 _"Cause baby now we got bad blood,"_

They quickly equipped the gear they needed. Not a word was spoken as they stepped out of the transport.

 _"You know it used to be mad love."_

Felix gave Mark a nod as he whispered into his mic, "We're in the area. Stand by for further information."

 _"So take a look what you've done,"_

Mark could see the discomfort on Sean's face, so he gave him a reassuring smile. Everything was ready, now to find Aaron.

 _"Cause baby, now we got bad blood,"_

 **Aaron Ash.** Mark's supposed-to-be best friend. The person he could tell anything. The person who would always be there for him. What had happened? Had he been paid by someone else to betray them?

No. Aaron wouldn't do that. Even if Mark had lost his trust in Aaron, he hadn't lost FAITH. But, why did he do it, then?

 _"Hey!"_

The half-Korean was snapped out of his internal monologue by Sean shoving him out of the way of a bullet. It hit Sean's arm, causing the Irishman to fall to the ground, groaning. "Jeasus, Crash..!" He whisper-shouted, "You act like ye WANT t'be shot!"

 _"Now we got problems,"_

"Se-Emerald, what the hell?!" Mark hissed. "Why'd you take the bullet for me? You blew your cover!"

"What was I s'posed ta do? Let my best friend get shot?!" Sean hissed back, somewhat angrily. "I don't care if I blew my cover. I can EASILY regain it."

 _"And I don't think we can solve 'em."_

Mark sighed, a sad look on his face. He knew the Irishman was right; and besides, he'd have done the same. He glanced over the cover, looking to where the bullet had come from. Aaron was the one who'd shot at him, and alongside him were some people he didn't recognize.

 _"You made a really deep cut,"_

Chancing a glance at Sean, he saw that the Irishman had disappeared. He looked up to see Sean sneaking over to Aaron, who had already noticed him. As the Brit turned to shoot Sean, Mark rushed out of cover, slamming into the English man.

Aaron yelped, hitting the ground, while Mark pinned him down. "So, it really WAS you that I nearly shot, Mark." Aaron hissed.

 _"And baby now we got bad blood,"_

Sean stared at the two men, somewhat in shock. He could sense the rage coming off Aaron, and the hurt radiating from Mark. "And you ended up hurting my best friend, Aaron." Mark growled.

"Best friend? Please. We both know that's not true." Aaron laughed, making Sean frown.

"Bullshit, Aaron. You betrayed me. You WILLINGLY gave up that spot. Emerald hasn't done that." Mark side glanced at Sean, an mouth 'run'.

 _"Hey!"_

Aaron cackled as Sean ran away. "So, how's your affair with lover boy going, Marky?"

"DON'T. Call me that." Mark growled.

"Why not, _Marky_?~ Did I strike a nerve?" Aaron grinned. "It's not like you have the guts to do anything about it. Knowing you, you probably still believe I'll run back to your side."

"Shut up, Aaron!" Mark screeched, "You have no right to talk to me like I'm still your friend. You threw that all away when you THREW ME OUT THAT FUCKING WINDOW!"

 _"Band-aids don't fix bullet holes."_

"WELL DON'T ACT LIKE IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Aaron screamed back, shocking Mark.

"Me?! What could _I_ have _possibly_ done?!" Mark hissed.

"Oh, don't act all innocent. Trampling all over me while you ran to your little boy-toy, Emerald." Aaron growled.

"What the fuck?! I did no such thing, Aaron!"

 _"You say sorry just for show."_

"EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T, HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THAT I LOVED YOU?!" Aaron cried.

"I- What?! You're going to throw THAT at me NOW?! That's one of the oldest lines in the book, Aaron!" Mark hit the ground in frustration.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me any other time! It was always ALL ABOUT EMERALD!" Aaron screamed.

 _"If you live like that, you live with ghosts, oh."_

Mark let out a chuckle. "I talked about him ONCE. Because he looked lonely. And you know what? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AARON. What about her? Hmm? You're going to throw away your relationship with her, just to have one with me?" Aaron remained silent. "Didn't think so."

With a sigh, Aaron closed his eyes. "Fuck you, Mark."

Mark glared as he stood up. "Not even in your dreams, bitch."

 _"Band-aids don't fix bullet holes."_

As Mark went to walk away, he felt a gun pressed to the back of his head. "Bad choice, Mark." He could feel Aaron's grin through the gun.

 _"You say sorry just for show."_

There was a sad look on Mark's face as he turned to look at his ex-best friend. "Really, Aaron?" He let out a sad chuckle, "You're such an idiot."

"What do you mean, Mark? I'm the one holding a gun to your head!" Aaron was clearly angry.

 _"If you live like that, you live with ghosts, oh."_

A chuckle came from the American. "We both know you don't have the guts to pull the trigger, Aaron." Mark said, as a small smirk pulled at his lips.

"Bullshit, Mark. I know you're just stalling."

 _"If you love like that,"_

A gun pressed to the back of Aaron's head. "So what if he is?" An Irish voice rang out. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Shi-"

Sean didn't let the Brit finish before he plled the trigger.

 _"Blood runs cold!"_

Aaron's body hit the ground, but he died the second Sean had pulled the trigger. The two friends shared a grim look before looking around. Mark couldn't help but notice that Sean's arm had been poorly bandaged.

"Does it still hurt?" Mark asked.

"Hmm?"

"Does it still hurt? Your arm?" Mark reiterated.

"Oh. Yeah. Like a motherfucker." Sean glared at Aaron's body, then looked at Mark's face. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I got blood all over your face."

 _"Cause baby now we got bad blood."_

"It's alright." Mark sighed, as they started walking towards the case.

"By the way," Sean glanced at the slightly taller man, "Why'd he do it? Betray you?"

"Apparently; because he loved me while I loved someone else." Mark grit his teeth. "One of those if-I-can't-have-you-no-one-can scenarios. You know the drill."

Sean nodded. "Yeah. Unfortunately, I do."

 _"You know it used to be mad love."_

Chuckling, Mark gently nudged Sean's arm. "Oh really?" He teased.

The Irishman made a face, but nodded. "Yeah. I don't really wanna talk about it, though."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

The two were silent as Sean picked up the case. "What was so important that we had to come all this way?"

"I.. Don't know." Mark admitted. "They never told me."

 _"So take a look what you've done."_

Gaping, Sean shook his head. "Well, I'm gonna find out!" He grinned as he set the case down and started unlocking it.

Throwing it open, Sean stiffened. "Woah."

"What?" Mark glanced over Sean's shoulder. " _WOAH._ "

"Yeah." Sean agreed, closing the case.

 _"Cause baby now we got bad blood,"_

"So, that's why Aaron and I went on that mission?" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently." Sean cleared his throat as the others ran over.

 _"Hey!"_

"So," Felix started, "Did we finish the mission? Agent Who is nagging me on the other end of the line."

"Yes, Fist, we finished the mission." Sean smirked.

"Good." Felix sighed, rubbing his forehead as he relayed the information to Cry.

 _"Now we got problems,"_

Everyone shared a look of relief as Felix turned off the comms. "D-Did anyone look in the case?" He breathed, anxious.

"Uh-" Mark started, but he was cut off by Sean.

"Yes. Just me, I promise."

 _"And I don't think we can solve 'em."_

A pained look crossed Felix's face. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry, man."

"Why?" Mark stressed. "What's wrong with what's in the case?"

"It's-it's something humans should have never come in contact with." Felix tried to explain. Sean looked scared. "We were supposed to secure it so that no one would. It's - uh - a sort of gem that makes people go mad. Power-hungry. Tyrants."

Sean visibly shook. "S-So that's what the glowy thing was?"

 _"You made a really deep cut."_

"Yeah. D-Did you touch it?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Sean protested. "I know not to touch things like that!"

"Well, that's good.." Felix sighed. "That means there might still be a chance."

"A chance for what?" Mark jumped at the chance of saving Sean and himself.

"To save him? I dunno. They just need to take him in."

"O-Okay." Sean whispered.

 _"And baby now we got bad blood,"_

Felix grinned, "Geez, lighten up. I'm just joking, man. It only effects you if you're severely hurt in some way. Like, one of those Yandere situations."

Mark groaned. "Oh my God, Fist."

Sean was still shaking, but grinned. "Haha. Good one."

The two of them - Mark and Sean - glanced at each other. At least nothing like that was going on with them.

Right?

 _ **"Hey!"**_


End file.
